1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end assembly for control valves and, more particularly, to a sleeve, collar and cap end assembly that can be removed from the valve body without disconnecting and tubing and its fitting, thus saving time in maintenance operations.
2. General Background
Valves of the type shown by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,050, 3,877,484, 4,094,340 and 4,121,615 normally provide an end cap with an instrument fluid inlet port therein to which tubing, for supplying instrument fluid under pressure thereto, is threadably attached. To perform maintainence on the valve the tubing and its fitting must be removed and then the end cap must be removed. The apparatus of the present invention avoids the need for this timely pre-maintenance procedure by eliminating the need to disconnect the tubing and its fitting from the instrument inlet port before removing the end cap.